Isabella Hayes
Isabella's an extrovert, definitely. She loves socializing, no matter with who, and makes her job to bring out the best in people, no matter how many times they may push her away and protest to it. She knows how it feels to hit rock bottom, and she wants to prevent anyone else from feeling that. She's not yet fully resurfaced after the hit she took when she was younger, and while she tries to hide it, there's still that sad and insecure glint in her eye when she looks at herself in the mirror. She knows she should be proud of herself, because dammit she's a witch, but there's still a small part inside of her that thinks she's a freak. That's partially a reason why she wants Hogwarts to update itself when in regards of technology-- she wants it to get a more home-y vibe, like this is where she belongs. Isabella still has trusting issues, but she's seen herself forced to shove her problems to the side. She doesn't wanna start any problems in the one place she'll be at for just about seven years. If she's going to go through this with the least amount of problems, she has to be trusting, right? While she has these tendencies, Isabella does have total access to social medias, and definitely has accounts in more places than you'd think. Tumblr, Ask, Snapchat, Instagram, Vine, Twitter, she has. It's a great escape from the harsh reality, if you ask her, and it's all proved to be a great distraction to her. Not to mention, she's been kept in the loop of what has been occurring around her, so it's a great bonus. She can be anyone she wants when she's online, and the thought is very appealing to her. Though she's got a very insecure persona, Bella tries hard to bury it underneath a happy exterior. She'll put a smile on, and act as if nothing were wrong for as long as she can. She's done this for long enough to figure she's incapable of breaking, but that's a lie. She can, and she probably will, given she keeps shrugging everything that happens around her off. People say that the brightest smiles hide the most pain, and for Isabella, it is true. Her own "happy" personality's given her better sight, definitely, and it's not overly difficult to spot a lie, nor a fake smile. Her guess is because she understands, but her f/m says it's because she's just gifted. Bella might be insecure at times and fake smiles at no end, there are things that make her genuinely happy, like for instance: watching movies ("high school musical wins, ok"). She loves movies and TV shows to the degree that she got her own small job as a waitress in this cute little diner in her home's street just to pay for the Netflix and Hulu memberships. She can easily quote any movie, and will randomly throw in movie lines whenever she feels like it. For fun, she also enjoys pointing out anything that doesn't make sense, has shit plotlines, or is just incorrect, historically or generally. She's quite a geek for history, actually, and enjoys watching documentaries on past events. She finds it interesting. It's a way to make sure we don't repeat out mistakes. Excuse her for trying to find ways to stop it. But Bella's interests don't just stop there - she's a bloody brilliant nerd altogether, not just for history. She finds muggle classes like math and science to be interesting, and she's definitely interested in pursuing muggle careers, though it's proving to be difficult, given that Hogwarts doesn't give muggle courses. She'll have to do summer school, probably, and that's shitty as fuck. Bella might be a nerd, but there's something else she downright loves: parades and balls. Growing up in New Orleans, Isabella's very familiar with the concept of mardi gras. She downright loves the parades that occur throughout mardi gras, and the many balls that take place. But more specifically, the masquerade balls. Those are the best, and it's not just because she can hide who she is for a night. The gowns are just downright beautiful. ---- *1 ---- Isabella Mari Hayes was born to Milena, an Armenian immigrant, and Landon Hayes, a local who had inherited his father's restaurant. The family wasn't the richest one around, but they weren't the poorest either. They were relatively well off. But, that didn't stop Isabella from getting teased by older kids when she was playing outside with her own twin. While the family was relatively okay financially, they lived right above their restaurant, in the second floor, and it made some people think the wrong things. At first, everything kicked off with light teasing, borderline joking. But when she actually began to attend school, it worsened. Isabella went under name-calling, hair pulling, and the occasional hard shoves at school. She was young, and confused. She didn't really understand why she had no friends, and everyone looked down on her and everything she did, but it made her feel as insecure as any young girl could. She often came home with scraped knees and palms, confused and wondering what a 'dyke' was. Yes, from a young age it was dead obvious Bella had a thing for girls. It rooted from a silly crush she had on her kindergarten teacher. Her parents didn't mind, truthfully, but her classmates thought otherwise. The most bothering names and insults usually came from kids with conservative families. These actions against Isabella led to her big fall - a fall that took her to the darkest place she'd been in. Isabella kept her head low during school hours, and afterwards went straight home. She didn't make any stops, she didn't spend any time outside, and she certainly didn't stay around to joke with the regulars that had come to adore her. It took a lot to get Isabella out of her bedroom, and even then, it was by dragging her. From a young age, she was very insecure, and it created some trusting issues inside of her, and the paranoia that everyone did find her broken. Broken in the sense that she was a mistake - a mistake that should be erased. When her parents realized the road one of their little girls was heading down into, they took matters into their own hands and took her to psychologists, psychiatrists, therapists, etc. Anything, or anyone, that could help her. Whatever anyone said would help her, they tried it out. Isabella, on the other hand, didn't like how hard her parents were trying. They were trying too much. They were hoping too much. They were expecting too much of her. It made her feel trapped, asphyxiated. Ultimately, this led to her first magical outburst. The door was thrown shut, locked, while her parents tried to get her and her siblings in the car for another appointment of Bella's. At the time, it didn't make sense, but now it does. All she needed was time. Time, and maybe a break from school. Bella was pulled out of the school she had been in, placed in a homeschooling program. Bella was entrusted with a phone, in the case of an emergency, but the young girl quickly found the beautifully addicting world that was social media. Bella quickly grew a liking to certain apps, such as Tumblr, Vine, Instagram, and Twitter. She wasn't a fan of Facebook, but she had one, too, just to help promote the family business. In Instagram, at least, she had two - a personal account, and a relatable account, the latter with a few thousand more followers than the former. Understandable. The only downside to this as that even after almost-fully-recovering from the fall she had a while prior, an old bully found her personal Instagram and began to post not-so-pretty comments. And thus the horror story resumed, coming to an indefinite end when her family forced her to erase that account, and gave her the option of moving to England with her twin, to live with her aunt from her mother's side. Hopefully, that would better things. And hopefully, she'd get an answer to the sudden door slam and lock from so many years ago. ----